In the production of uranium by solution mining of uranium containing ore bodies, molybdenum is co-extracted and must be removed from the uranium stream before the uranium is precipitated from solution. The normal procedure for removing molybdenum from the uranium solution is to absorb molybdenum on activated carbon. The molybdenum is then removed from the carbon with ammonium hydroxide to form a dilute solution of ammonium molybdate. Because of sensitive control problems the molybdenum solution from the carbon columns often contains uranium above the allowable limit. If the molybdenum solution does contain uranium above the specified limit, it is necessary to obtain additional solutions which have uranium well below the allowable limit in order to blend the two solutions so that the resulting solution will be below the allowable limit. This presents a difficult problem in storing large quantities of solution.